someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Girl With the Claws.
Revision as of 03:22, February 20, 2013/Reposted as of 12:00(AM) MST, May 22, 2013 This is the story about "The Girl With the Claws." I'm in the hospital right now, and I thought I'd share this story of how I'm in the hospital. Without any further ado, let's begin. My family and I were really close, until my 16 year old sister, Mikenzi, moved out. That was about 8 years ago, and I was 9 at the time. My parents are both musicians, so we traveled in an RV around the country for 'Gigs,' as my parents called it. So my parents got called for it, and were required to work on a cruise ship, so they dropped me and my two sisters off in Goshen, NY. They were out on the cruise ship for 3 months. Everything was cool, although strange things were starting to occur. One night, I got my usual things on before bed, Pajama pants, tank top, etc., and I drifted off. Then I had a weird dream. My 14 year old sister Veronica ran out in the backyard (Keep in mind that we lived in the woods) for no reason. I ran down the stairs after noticing, and then I slipped while running down them. Thus, my brain 'jerked' itself awake. Being a 9 year old, I did not realize that it was just a dream. I ran down the stairs, and then into the backyard, to find out what the hell my sister was doing. I didn't stray to far from the house, of course, since there were bears and such. But then I saw a human-like figure eating something. Since it was pitch black, I thought it was my sister. I went to go check it out, since I was about 20 feet away from it. I stepped on a couple of twigs accidentally, and it caught notice. It responded with such incredible acceleration, and it ran in a direction away from me. I was terrified, but being the idiot I was when I was 9, I didn't run inside. I went to go check out what it was eating, and it was just a squirrel. But there were sticks placed in the shape of the letter 'S'. I thought nothing of it at the time. At this point, I started running back into the house, to return upstairs, and I found my sister downstairs watching T.V. I was relieved, and yet... I asked her "What the heck?! How are you inside?!" Veronica stared at me with a strange face and responded with "What the hell are you talking about, Sean?" I said, in response, "I watched you go outside!" She told me that it was just a dream, and that I should return to sleep, it was 12:00am. I went back up stairs. Happy to find my sister well, my mind tucked away the earlier incident, and I went to sleep just fine and dandy. About a month passed since I saw that 'Thing,' and my older sister, Mikenzi, stated that she was walking our dog around 7:00pm. During the walk out, it was dark, and she claimed that she "Saw some chick eating a squirrel." She says she ran up to the lady and called him a "Fucking weirdo." After the lady heard that, she ran off quickly. She claims the lady left some twigs in the shape of an "M." My stomach got uneasy because I was immediately reminded of that 'Thing." My eyes opened wide and my sister asked me what's wrong. I suspiciously said "Nothings wrong!" After that, we all went back to eat silently. 2 months passed and my parents got back from their cruise ship, so we started to pack our stuff so that we could go back to our home in Florida. I wasn't aware, until about an hour before we left, that my sister was staying here so she could go to school. I was devastated, since we were so close. I started crying because I was going to miss her so much. My parents, Veronica, and I were driving back to our home in Florida. I experienced nothing out of the ordinary. After about 1 week of driving, we arrived at our home in Florida. When we arrived, we started to unpack, and such. We ate dinner that night, and my mother began to cry. Her stated reason was, apparently, "I only have to set FOUR plates instead of FIVE!” After dinner, I just went to bed normally. Once asleep, however, I had that same recurring dream, but at MY house. My sister varonica was running outside. I woke up, running down but this time, there were twigs placed in an ‘A’ shape. Then the same exact thing that happened in New York happened in my living room. She was watching T.V., and I asked why the hell she ran outside again, but this time... She had a creepy grin on her face and said, "What are you talking about, Sean? I Go back to sleep, it's 12:00 AM." I went back in my room and fell asleep. I had a dream about my sister Mikenzi and myself just chilling out. 4 years passed, and my father and sister are arguing non-stop. My father got so mad at my sister that he slapped her. His brute strength knocked her out, leaving her on the ground unconcious. Angered by the turn of events, my mom screamed out at my father that she’s getting a divorce. My father was drunk at the time, because, you see, he’s an alcoholic. My mother and father went into their room, still arguing about it. I took my sister to her bed and lied her down for the night. We all settled in, while my dad had to sleep on the couch, thanks to my mother’s anger. I had the dream again, and since I didn't learn from my mistake, I ran out there. I found my dad lying lifeless on the floor, with his stomach sliced open by what appeared to be claws. Out of pure disgust, I threw up, and then called everyone in my house. My mother came out and didn’t say anything, and neither did my sister. We called the cops to see what happened. Apparently there were only footsteps coming from the house, but none came back in. I was scared, and I thought to myself, “Is there something in the house... or did I do it in my sleep?” I didn’t sleep for 3 days, just crying over and over concerning my dead father, and how gruesome and awful his body appeared. On the one night I was finally able to fall asleep, I was awoken by a demonic scream, and I saw this familiar looking girl with eyes that looked like a never ending tunnel. She had extremely sharp claws, looking like they were capable of tearing into someone in seconds. I was awake for... I’d say about 10 seconds. The creature just started yelling. I was screaming at the top of my lungs for help, but no one came. I felt warmth going up throughout my body, and wherever it was warm, I couldn’t move. I couldn’t fight it whatsoever, and the warmth kept going up until it reached my neck. I had no idea what happened, because it seemed like I blinked and everything was gone. My room looked like a herd of bulls came through and messed it up. Unfortunately, I could only use my arm and head at the time. I picked up the house phone and tried to call 911, but our phone service was cut off. I rolled off my bed, and crawled out into the living room, where there was blood splattered on the walls. Around that time, I found that my mother’s and sister Mikenzi’s dead body were lying on the floor, and my sister had these claws coming out of fingers. I asked, while weak, terrified, and out of breath, ‘Ve-Veronica?! Wh-What? Happened?” I saw her walk toward me with a smile and said, “What are you talking about, Sean? It’s 12:00 am, you should go to sleep..." Editor's Note Originally written by Lahhzo and Reposted/Modified by NovaRepublic Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life